Seeing What I See
by pandorabox82
Summary: After a very important dinner, Kate finds out what it's like to see what Lwaxana see in her.


"I still feel like I look ridiculous," Kate said as she looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror. Somehow, Lwaxana had managed to talk her into wearing a traditional Betazoid dress and wig, saying that it was only befitting the importance of the dinner. Kate had wanted to disagree, but she had seen how important it was to her partner that she dress the part, so she had finally capitulated, allowing Lwaxana to dress her as she saw fit, resulting in a pale purple monstrosity of a dress, and a tall, similarly pale, ornate pink wig.

"But you looked absolutely gorgeous, and so many people couldn't keep their eyes off you, my darling one," her partner purred as she came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Kate's waist as she brought her chin down on her shoulder. "Though I must say that I was a bit jealous of the way Mister Garak was looking at you."

"He really only had eyes for my hair. I think he was trying to figure out how it was staying upright. The wigmakers here on Betazed are true artisans."

"Yes, well, we needed something to turn the focus off the things we lost in the war, and it seems that frivolity has found a place in our lives once more." Lwaxana turned her head and placed a soft, openmouthed, kiss against the side of her neck, causing Kate to loll her head back, giving her partner the opening to continue her tender assault on her body. "There was a time for mourning, but that is coming to an end."

She nodded a little as she felt Lwaxana release her before reaching up and removing the wig, leaning forward to set it on top of the foam head. Kate bit back a low groan as her breasts pressed against her back in a delightful manner. "At least I will be out of this dress and in your arms soon," she murmured as Lwaxana stood up. She chuckled wickedly, and Kate wondered what was going through her brain, wishing once more that she could somehow pick up on the latent telepathy that was such a part of Betazoid culture.

"I have a plan for us tonight, my Katie girl," Lwaxana breathed in her ear. "And if you could read my thoughts, you would know just how wicked I feel right now." Kate nodded slowly, letting out a soft moan of pleasure as Lwaxana ran her fingers through her short curls, tousling them before teasing the shell of her ear with her tongue. The moan grew a little higher in pitch as Lwaxana nipped at her earlobe before kissing down her neck and along her bare shoulders as her hands slid up her torso until they were cupping her breasts, squeezing them a little as her tongue danced around her neck and upper back, sending shivers up and down Kate's body. "I need you to keep watching yourself in the mirror, Kate. I want you to see what I see when I fuck you."

A strangled whimper escaped her lips as she felt her core clench. "I, I'll try," she whispered, staggering a little when Lwaxana released her breasts and started to slowly push the buttons from their fastenings down her back, allowing the fabric to gape around her chest. Lips followed fingers, Lwaxana's warm breath spreading across her back as she went down, and Kate struggled to watch herself, wanting nothing more than to turn around and kiss Lwaxana senseless.

"Open those eyes, darling," she teased as the last button came loose, and she nodded as Lwaxana ran her hands up her back before caressing her shoulders and slipping the sleeves down her arms, trapping them at Kate's side as Lwaxana once more stroked and caressed her breasts. Kate watched in the mirror as Lwaxana captured her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, rolling them gently. She bit her lip as she arched backwards against Lwaxana, the fabric of her dress scratching a little at her skin, though it felt good.

Their eyes met, and Kate gave her a small smile before gasping again as desire continued to fill her. "Lwaxana…" Her lover nodded as she tugged the sleeves of the dress off Kate's arms, causing the whole thing to fall heavily to the floor.

"Step out of it, Kate, and kick it to the side. I am far from done with you tonight," Lwaxana said, sounding breathless. She nodded and did as ordered before retaking her spot in front of the mirror, watching as Lwaxana pushed her back a little bit, leaving room for her to step in front of Kate. "I love you," she whispered as she captured Kate's lips in a searing kiss.

"I love you, too," she said as Lwaxana kissed down her torso, pressing a quick kiss to each nipple before she knelt in front of Kate and gently spread her legs. She wobbled a bit, trying to find her balance once more as her partner wrapped her hands around her hips, canting them forward before she lightly blew against her vulva. "Oh, Lwaxana, yes," she sighed out as she dug her hands into Lwaxana's wig, pulling her closer, needing to have her close.

She chuckled and tightened her grip on Kate's hips as she started to eat her out, and Kate watched their reflections hungrily, taking in the way her skin flushed from the tops of her breasts, all the way up her face and down her arms. Glancing down at Lwaxana, she sucked a deep breath in as the woman winked up at her before starting to eat her out in earnest. Knowing that Lwaxana would be reading her thoughts, Kate focused on how her body reacted to the way Lwaxana was loving on her, and she arched her back a little as she tried to get closer to Lwaxana's marvelous mouth, watching the changes in her body as she raced closer and closer to orgasm.

Her reflection showed that a fine sheen of sweat was making her skin glisten, and Kate ran the back of her fingers along her cleavage, watching her hands caress her skin as Lwaxana pulled away a little to fit two fingers into her tight channel, curling them just so, making Kate gasp in pleasure. And then, her blunt thumb was swiping over her clit, driving all rational thought from her brain as she bent her head back, looking at the ceiling. "The mirror, Katie girl," Lwaxana said as she stilled her movements. Kate nodded a little as she dipped her heavy head down, trying to focus on her reflection. The woman she saw in the mirror was nothing like how she normally saw herself, and she let out another gasp as she watched Lwaxana look up at her. Though she couldn't gaze down into her eyes, there was something so sexy about knowing her lover was completely focused on her, on watching her pleasure. Unable to keep a tight rein on herself any longer, Kate reached out and removed the wig from Lwaxana's head, carefully dropping it on top of her own dress before burying her fingers in her short brown hair, dragging her close, wanting to feel her lips against her skin.

The combined sensations of fingers, lips, and sight drove Kate closer and closer to the brink of orgasm, and she fought to focus on her reflection, knowing that what she was seeing was fueling Lwaxana's passion, as well. The edges of her sight began to darken as she began to fall into her orgasm, and Kate focused ever more closely on the way she looked, how her body looked as it bowed closer to Lwaxana's, the flush and sheen of her skin as she finally slipped over into her orgasm, her eyes closing against her will as she fell against Lwaxana, holding onto her as she shuddered through the peak of her pleasure, feeling the desperate, frantic, way Lwaxana pressed kisses against her stomach and chest as Kate's knees finally gave out. Together, they stretched out on the floor, and Kate smiled as she panted for breath, loving the way that it felt to have Lwaxana press her lips against her face as they both shuddered and clung to each other.

"That was amazing," she panted out as she snuggled closer to Lwaxana, wanting to be wrapped in her arms as they came down from the high of great sex.

"I thought that it might be," Lwaxana murmured in her ear as she ran her hands up and down Kate's back. "Though I do want you to wear dresses like that more often. Even if I have trouble keeping my hands off you in them."

Kate nodded a little before resting her cheek on Lwaxana's chest, her fingers drawing patterns on her side as she finally got control of her breaths once more. "I suppose I could compromise for you, darling. But only when you have official diplomatic dinners. After all, if I'm going to be the consort of the Ambassador, I have to look the part."

"Exactly, my love. I can have my seamstress out to whip up a new wardrobe for you later this week."

"Or we could ask Garak to make me a few outfits. I seem to recall that he made one of your more extravagant dresses. You could even sit in on the fitting," she teased, knowing that the suggestion would drive her lover a little bit crazy.

"You are ever so good at pushing buttons, aren't you, darling?" Lwaxana asked before dropping a kiss to the top of Kate's head. "I'll ask him tomorrow. Now, let's get up before we get too stiff down here on the floor. Though I wouldn't say no to a massage from you."

Kate laughed as she got to her feet, reaching down for Lwaxana's hand. She pulled herself to her feet with Kate's help, and then they were heading over towards the bed. "Here, let me get the buttons for you," she murmured as she took a seat. Her fingers were a little less nimble than Lwaxana's, not being accustomed to all the buttons, still, even after two years together. Once the dress was off, Lwaxana let it pool on the floor as she straddled Kate, pushing her back onto the mattress as she kissed her passionately, bringing the covers up around their bodies as they kissed themselves to sleep.


End file.
